In existing gaming systems, feature games may be triggered for players in addition to the base game. A feature game gives players an additional opportunity to win prizes, or the opportunity to win larger prizes, than would otherwise be available in the base game. Feature games can also offer altered game play to enhance player enjoyment.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative methods to provide feature games in gaming systems, and for a larger variety of types of feature games.